Not In The Plans
by articcat621
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone breaks a hip.


Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her assistance on the fic.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Not In The Plans**

"Ugh, yes, Granger, that's it," Pansy groaned, gripping the sheets tightly as Hermione thrust into her from behind. While they typically took turns while topping, Pansy especially loved when Hermione wore the strap on. She had been shocked that the quiet Gryffindor could really give it to someone.

Hermione tangled her hands into Pansy's black and grey hair. She tugged it lightly, enjoying the soft moans coming from her lover. The two of them were a new couple, having started seeing each other a few months after her divorce from Ron. They had reconnected at a fundraising event for the Ministry.

"Harder," Pansy groaned.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, releasing Pansy's hair and running her hands down Pansy's back. She squeezed Pansy's arse, enjoying the soft, yet slightly wrinkly feel of her arse. "Perfection," she murmured in appreciation. Pansy was quite fit for their age.

"Yes," Pansy said, nodding her head. "I'm close."

"All right," Hermione replied. She increased her thrusts, listening to Pansy's sweet moans as she fucked her.

Suddenly, Pansy's moans turned to cries. "Fuck, stop!"

Hermione froze, her strap on still inside of Pansy. "Pansy, what is it?" Her heart hammered in her chest.

"My hip is fucking killing me," Pansy groaned, her hand grabbing her hip. "Fuck. I think I need to go to St. Mungo's."

"Oh my god," Hermione said, eyes wide as she began to panic. Carefully, she pulled out of Pansy, whispering a "sorry" when Pansy whimpered in pain.

Quickly dressing herself, Hermione then helped Pansy dress. She cast a numbing charm at Pansy's right hip, hoping that would help with some of the pain.

"I can't believe this," Pansy groaned, holding onto Hermione tightly as she Flooed them both to the hospital. When they arrived, she leant on Hermione as they made their way to the check in area.

"Shhh, it's all right," Hermione assured her. Throughout the entire check-in process and making their way to their room, Hermione continued to assure Pansy that everything would be all right and checking in on whether or not Pansy needed anything.

The door opened, revealing the Healer. "So, I hear we have some hip pain." He glanced up, shocked as recognition flashed across his face.

"Blaise?" Hermione asked in total shock at seeing her old classmate. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Just transferred from Italy," Blaise explained, glancing at his clipboard. "Felt a little too out of the loop."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Come off it, Blaise, you're the one who keeps the loop going."

He gave her a smug look. "So, Pansy, hip pain?" He arched a brow at her.

She groaned. "Yes, Blaise. Hip pain."

"What were you doing when the pain started?" Blaise questioned, his self-inking quill ready to go. When Pansy didn't respond, he glanced between the two of them. "Come now, ladies, you can tell me."

Hermione sighed. "Come on, Pans, just tell him."

"But then everyone will know," Pansy countered.

"He can't say why we're here to anyone else," Hermione pointed out. "He'd be going against his Healer's oath. As for us, well, I don't have anything to hide. I'm not ashamed of us."

"I'm not ashamed of us either," Pansy pointed out. Knowing that Hermione was right, she pinned Blaise with a glare. "The pain started while we were having sex."

Blaise arched a brow in surprise. "Sex? The two of you?"

"Yes," Pansy replied through gritted teeth, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know you were seeing each other." Blaise sounded surprised, and the two women were sure that he was surprised that there was a bit of gossip that he didn't know.

"It's new," Hermione replied, "And besides, that is irrelevant to why we're here."

"Touché," Blaise replied. "All right, so I'll do a quick scan with my wand and we'll see what the damage is." He carefully waved his wand over Pansy, a projection appearing over them. "Ahh, Pansy, you've broke your hip."

Pansy snorted. "Obviously."

"Why aren't you in more pain?" Blaise questioned, his quill taking notes.

"Hermione hit me with a numbing charm," Pansy explained. "So, what's the verdict? Potions?"

"Skele-grow should be enough," Blaise said, "But I'll also give you some pain potions and something to help you sleep through it."

"Thank you," Pansy said, glancing at Hermione. It was clear on Pansy's face that she couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Aren't you both a little old to be engaging in strenuous sexual activity?"

Hermione and Pansy were both shocked by Blaise's question, as they knew he was being absurd.

"Blaise, we're only fifty-three, and I know, per Daphne, that you're still engaging in such activities," Hermione replied, giving him a challenging glare.

"Let me get you those potions and you can be on your way," Blaise said quickly, Hermione and Pansy's glares frightening him. He slipped out of the door.

Hermione turned to Pansy. "What are the chances?" She rolled her eyes. "I didn't even know he had moved back."

"That blabbermouth will tell everyone before the night is over," Pansy said with a sigh. "I suppose we should Floo Draco, Potter, and Weasley to tell them that we're seeing each other before they hear it from someone else."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed, kissing Pansy lightly. Rose and Hugo both approved of her relationship with Pansy, so she honestly didn't care how anyone else reacted. "But first thing first, we get you taken care of."

Pansy looked at her, tenderness in her gaze. "I still can't believe this happened. Merlin, I do feel old."

Hermione scoffed. "We are not old. We've likely got another fifty plus years on this Earth. We're not old," she repeated.

"If you say so," Pansy teased before groaning. "Where the fuck is Blaise? I want to go home."

Hermione laughed. "He'll be back any moment, and then we'll head home so you can take your potions and rest."

"I'm not looking forward to this," Pansy mumbled. "This was not in my agenda for the day."

"Does anyone ever plan for breaking their hip while having sex?" Hermione countered.

"No, I suppose not," Pansy replied. To her relief, Blaise returned the next moment with the necessary potions.

"Let me know if you're still in pain tomorrow after everything has finished." Blaise handed the potions off to Hermione. "And let me know if there's anything else you two need."

"We're set," Hermione replied. She helped Pansy up after giving her one of the pain potions. Blaise walked the two of them to the foyer.

"Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you both soon at the next get-together." He flashed them both a dazzling smile.

"We'll see," Pansy retorted with a roll of her eyes. She held on tightly to Hermione as she Flooed them both back to her flat.

* * *

To neither Hermione nor Pansy's surprise, the news of their relationship made the first page of _The Daily Prophet_ three days later.


End file.
